onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 502
Chapter 502 is titled "The Incident of the Celestial Dragons". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 12: "Shopping and Smoking". Kalifa and Kumadori are out shopping and Hattori gets fed by Kumadori. Short Summary Luffy angers the Celestial Dragons by attacking one, thus consequently summoning an Admiral to the Sabaody Archipelago. Long Summary From the outside, the auction is going on for a dancing girl named Pascia who is sold for 7,200,000. Meanwhile, a very frustrated Saint Charlos kicks his slave for being so slow, causing him to miss "half of the fun". He decides to sell his slave because he is "useless". He reveals that he would like to have a mermaid, despite for the fact that they are extremely difficult to catch. As he enters, the next slave is up for auction. An ex-pirate named Lacuba, who was feared as a devious tactician. Suddenly, his mouth fills with blood and the crowd screams. The curtain is lowered and he is dragged backstage. Nami is confused about what had just transpired. Sanji explains that he bit his tongue to kill himself instead of living the life of a Celestial Dragon slave. The Straw Hats waits patiently for Camie, who will be on auction soon. Disco comes out and announces that Camie will be up next for sale. The Straw Hates are confident that they will win with 200,000,000. Seeing them, Camie begins to relax, confident that she will be saved by them. Unfortunately, Charlos is very excited to see a mermaid and immediately bids 500,000,000 on Camie, much to the Straw Hats' disbelief. The entire auction house is stunned into silence since no one could match that price. Saint Rosward ask his son why he needs one when he has a tank full of piranhas. Charlos says that he simply wants her to race his piranhas. Camie tries to scream out to Hatchan, but her cries fall of deaf ears because her tank is sound proof. Hatchan gets angry and says that if they cannot win with money, then he will get Camie by force. Pappag warns him that she has an exploding collar and requires the keys for them, if they are to save her. After Disco regains his composure, he announces that Saint Charlos wins Camie. Eustass Kid decides to leave, mentioning the "screwed-up" world that he lives in. Suddenly, Luffy makes a dramatic entrance into the auction house with Zoro by crashing into the wall on a flying fish. Luffy immediately sees Camie and runs to her tank. Hatchan intervenes and grabs Luffy. Unfortunately, to restrain Luffy, Hatchan uses all six of his arms. This alarms the people, once they realize that he is a fish-man. They begin to spew about how "disgusting" and "creepy" he is. Telling him to get away and naming him a sea monster. Realizing the truth, the Straw Hats witness the discrimination of merfolk first-hand. As Luffy runs down the aisle, the guards attempt to restrain him. Suddenly, two gunshots go off. As he turns around, Charlos can be seen holding a gun while Hatchan is lying on the ground bleeding. Celebrating his "extermination" he begins to gloat his successful fish-man capture for free. The other auctioneers begin to give off a sigh of relief because now they will not get any "diseases" from him. Luffy, in his fury, walks toward the saint. Hatchan tries to stop Luffy and blames himself for what had happened. He mentions to Luffy the promise they made, to not attack the Celestial Dragons even if a person is shot in front of them. He curses his fate and regrets not being able to repay Nami for what he did back in Orange Town. Charlos fires off another shot to silence Hatchan. As Luffy approaches Charlos, all of the people in the auction watches him thinking he is crazy to stand up to a Celestial Dragon. Charlos tries to shoot Luffy but he misses which Luffy punches him hard in the face, leaving a fist imprint on his face. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Charlos bids on Camie. *Luffy and Zoro arrive at the Auction House. *Hatchan gets shot by Charlos. *Luffy punches Charlos for shooting Hatchan. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 502 it:Capitolo 502 es:Capítulo 502